


You're an obsession (Tu es une idée fixe)

by PeterReed



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: College, Coming of Age, Complicated Relationships, Français, Gay, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Slow To Update, Students, art et sport, en quelque sorte, université, étudiant
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterReed/pseuds/PeterReed
Summary: Newt est un artiste, Thomas un sportif. Newt est prêt à se battre pour son art, il est bien décidé à réussir ses études dans sa nouvelle université. Son professeur est un "visionnaire", qui a sa façon bien à lui de faire progresser ses élèves. "Dessinez moi la perfection chez un inconnu de votre choix" un devoir qui, pour Newt, vire progressivement à l'obsession...- voir notes





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Newt a profité d'une promotion sur les lentilles de couleurs, il a donc les yeux bleus pour le moment. Je décline donc toute responsabilité (blâmez les soldes chez les opticiens).

Le fin tracé d'un coup de crayon sur du papier. La noirceur du charbon sur de la neige encore vierge. Une pluie d'étoiles grises, explosions de copeaux de carbone, éclats. Une forme qui se dessine du bout de ses doigts, une forme qui se métamorphose. Une esquisse d'un oiseau, un dessin de colombe au-dessus d'une vallée encore invisible. Gomme, être le maître de cette vision, créateur à tort ou à raison. Une main, un bras, par-ci par-là. Fleurissent les corps sur son champ de bataille, noir et blanc, comme une première tentative. Deux, trois plumes qui virevoltent dans les courants. Une aile, un ruisseau aux traits épais. Dégradé d'une montagne à l'horizon, fondu dans la neige. Blanc, noir, gris, ratures et cassures à l'infini. Une palette monochromatique, qui change sous les rayons d'un soleil naissant au coin de l'univers. Tout s'assemble, c'est une grande symphonie, une chorégraphie menée au crayon de papier. Un envoi de couleur pourpre, un peu de vert, la vie s'empare de ce bout de papier. 

Il est concentré, ses mains parcourent son bloc à toute vitesse, ses yeux bleus plissés pour mieux cerner l'unité de son chef-d'œuvre. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds comme les flammes solaires. Ses dents s'appuient sur sa lèvre inférieure, le sang s'enfuit légèrement, plus de pression, il revient colorant d'un rouge carmin ses lèvres. Un soupir les franchit. Il est las, sa main passe sur sa joue comme une caresse violente. Son grain de beauté disparaît dans l'ombre un instant, ses paupières se ferment. Il reste ainsi, assis sur son lit. Son appartement est rempli de pochettes, feuilles, esquisses qui trainent sur le sol, recouvre le sofa, s'échouent sur la table. Le vent fait gonfler les rideaux blancs, un rayon de soleil levant, frappe son visage. Ses cheveux miroitent un instant, un brasier de lumière mouvante. La perfection de ce tableau est saisissante, un oiseau chante dans le lointain, le ciel orangé s'étend peu à peu, le matin se lève et il n'a toujours pas dormi. Soudainement, il projette son dessin sur le mur, un geste rageur qui trahit son envi de tout lâcher, tout laisser tomber. Mais le jeune homme sait qu'il ne peut pas, après tout c'est son univers, sa raison de vivre.

_Il ramasse le dessin, gribouille rapidement au bas une jolie calligraphie qui assemble les lettres de son prénom, « Newt »._

Il vient de se lever, son réveil affiche une heure tremblante dans la chambre. Tout est propre, bien rangé. Les posters de sportifs qui couvrent un pan de mur, sont parfaitement fixés, pas de plis, pas de bord cornés. Machinalement, il sort de sa chambre, ses pas trouvent le chemin dans le couloir au sol en contreplaqué. Il passe devant une porte close, il pousse la prochaine. La lumière clignote, trois fois, puis la vaste salle de bains se retrouve baignée dans la lueur jaune électrique que produisent les ampoules. L'adolescent referme la porte, son regard fixé sur le miroir devant lui. Les cheveux noirs de jais, tranche sur sa peau blanche. Ses yeux marron aux diverses teintes mouvantes, le fixent comme s'il était un étranger. Ses lèvres se recourbent, sa peau se plisse dévoilant une fossette, il sourit. Il semble évaluer le résultat, hoche la tête et rouvre la porte.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Lever de soleil

C‘est une palette absolument magnifique, un dégradé parfait. L’orange flambant qui s’éclaircit au rose flamant, se mêlant dans l’infini ciel bleu. Une estompe d’un lever de soleil sur les immeubles de la ville. La scène semble irréelle, presque sorti d’un rêve, d’une peinture innocente.

Newt traina les pieds jusqu’au coin de l’appartement qui lui faisait office de cuisine. Il s’empara de la machine à café fraîchement sorti du seul carton contenant ses effets. Sa main attrapa une capsule vert empire. Lorsque la machine se mit en route, l’horrible bruit brisa le silence du paisible espace. Le jeune homme se pressa les paumes contre son visage, étouffant un grognement. Premier jour de cours, première matinée horrible. Son regard parcourut la grande pièce, faisant office à la fois de chambre, de salon et de cuisine. Des papiers étaient parsemés, recouvrant le sofa, le sol par endroits. Le silence revient, le café est prêt.

Une fois le liquide avalé, le blond attrapa un pantalon gris qui trainait sur la chaise, enfila un t-shirt noir au col trop large. Sa main droite prit la veste bleue qui s’étalait sur le sol telle une feuille morte, tandis que sa main gauche s’empara d’un bonnet rouge grenat. L’automne s’installait, et même si le temps était encore clément, il l’enfila rapidement. Son sac en bandoulière, chargé de son carnet de dessins, d’un ensemble de pinceaux et de crayon de couleur, il sortit par la porte en métal qui le sépare du monde réel.

Le chemin jusqu’au métro se fit somnolant, la musique branchée, le regard sur le sol afin d’éviter d’avoir à affronter la journée qui l’attendait. La rame était bondée, quelques hommes en costards, des femmes en tenues de travail, une grande partie d’adolescents qui discutent sans arrêt. Il espérait qu’on ne lui prêterait pas attention, il n’avait pas envie de sympathiser. Son humeur était vinylique, blasée et fatiguée. Le prochain arrêt annonce la couleur, « The Glade, University », tout le monde descend ou presque. Il gravit les marches de sortie parmi une foule mouvante, écouteur, casque, bonnet, casquette passent devant ses yeux. Le vent le frappa dès qu’il s’éloigna du métro et de la foule. Un immense bâtiment, blanc avec des touches de vert par endroits, se dressait devant lui. Une immense cour, où banc et espaces verts se succèdent, le séparait de la grande entrée. Le hall était surplombé de l’emblème de l’université, une sorte de labyrinthe abstrait. Le jeune homme resta là, immobile au milieu de cet océan mouvant de personnes.

Sa douche était gelée, il se frotta le corps à l’aide du nouveau gel douche, odeur « madeleine ». Il lève les yeux au ciel, sa mère et les choses absolument inutiles. Le brun s’habilla rapidement, enfilant comme chaque année sa veste aux couleurs de l’école. Son petit déjeuner l’attendait au premier. D’un geste habitué il attrapa son sac au pied de l’escalier, mangea rapidement la tartine de confiture et s’enfuit de chez lui. Le jeune sportif rentra dans la Chevrolet qui lui servait de transport.

Le moteur vibra, le panneau d’affichage marquait six heures. Il avait évité ses parents, le brun leur dirait qu’il ne voulait pas rencontrer trop de monde le jour de la rentrée.

Newt avait, après une attente plus ou moins calme devant les affichages, trouvé sa classe : A115. Il parcourait les couloirs, suivant les flèches indiquant la section des arts. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à la porte orange, où un dessin représentant des corps tordus, formant son numéro de classe, avait été scotché.

La salle était déjà à moitié pleine, il semblait qu’il était le dernier arrivé. Les sections d’art comportant rarement des classes de plus de dix personnes. La seule table vacante résidait dans le fond, proche des fenêtres qui donnait sur le « carré intérieur ».

« Je m’appelle A. D. Janson, mais vous pourrez me nommer Janson ou Ratman » annonça d’emblée le grand homme aux cheveux grisonnant. Ses yeux verts luisaient d’une lueur malsaine, passant d’un étudiant à l’autre. Sa démarche droite et stricte l’amena devant le tableau vide. « Ratman, comme le nom d’un super-vilain. Voyez, la moitié d’entre vous ne passeront pas la première année, et au moins deux abandonneront dans les trimestres qui suivent. », un silence pesant accompagna son petit sourire. Il reprit, circulant dans les rangées : « Vous comprendrez bien vite ce ... surnom. Mais parlons de choses moins divertissantes, quoique toutes aussi importantes. Tout d’abord, bienvenu dans notre humble université, vous venez d’intégrer notre cursus d’art, section dessin et peinture. Félicitations, vous avez donc soi-disant du talent, néanmoins ceux qui veulent partir peuvent se retirer dès maintenant. En effet, cette année vous allez faire de l’art, du vrai. Je ne veux pas de vos esquisses d’amoureuse transcendée, vos couchers de soleil ennuyeux ou de vos portraits insipides. »

Newt déglutit difficilement, il ne se sentait pas à l’aise dans cette atmosphère lourde dans laquelle baignait son professeur, sourire aux lèvres.

L’homme en gris claqua dans ses mains, déclarant : « Sortez une feuille, un bout de papier, un tissus, qu’importe. Premier cours et premier devoir. On va voir qui a du potentiel et qui se fourvoie royalement. Vous avez donc jusqu’à la fin de la matinée pour me représenter une présentation de vous-même. Tout est permis, seul conseil : les portraits de vos visages sont fortement déconseillés, d’une part parce qu’ils ne sont pas artistiques et surtout parce que commencer par un zéro fait toujours mauvais effet. »

La scène aurait été comique, s’il n’en faisait pas partie. Les étudiants eurent deux réactions bien distinctes, tout d’abord ils restèrent une dizaine de secondes, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du mur, assimilant lentement la réalité que venait de leur exposer leur nouveau professeur. Puis, ils se précipitèrent sur leur feuille, trousses jetées sur la table, certains dessinant déjà avec précipitation. Newt laissait son regard se perdre sur le comportement de ses camarades, il ne savait pas comment épancher son âme sur le papier. Il ne ressentait pas l’irrépressible désir de s’exprimer. Le blond était simplement là, perplexe, le visage tourné vers les fenêtres, s’interrogeant. Les mots rebondissaient dans son esprit, se présenter, se définir par un dessin, quel exercice étrange. Ce qui fût le plus choquant pour lui, c’est qu’il se rendit compte qu’il ne savait même pas qui il était. Newt s’était toujours défini par son prénom, lui, un gamin paumé un peu rêveur, qui voulait se dessiner une réalité pour ne pas avoir à vivre dans ce monde trop cruel, trop triste. D’une main tremblante il s’empara de son matériel, le contact du crayon sur le papier le rassurant un peu. Puisqu’il ne savait pas qui il était, qu’il ne savait pas comment se définir, il dessinerait cela.

A peine arrivé, il retrouva sa « bande d’amis ». Ils étaient surnommés les « Gladers », chacun faisant partie d’une équipe sportive représentative de l’université. Ils étaient assis sur le banc devant les portes d’entrée. Minho, se tenait debout devant lui, à sa droite se tenait Gally, le chef de son équipe de foot américain. Par la taille il maintenait Teresa, pressé contre son flanc gauche, sa petite amie, qui était leadeur de l’équipe de gym. Derrière le banc, se tenait Alby, membre lui aussi de l’équipe de foot. C’était complètement cliché d’une certaine manière, mais ils s’entendaient bien, vu qu’ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer lors des entraînements. Représenter l’école dans une équipe sportive, donnait une certaine popularité au niveau des étudiants, mais eux seuls savaient le prix à payer.

« Thomas ! La terre à Thomas, vous me recevez ? » cria Gally dans son oreille, le tirant de ses pensées. Le brun repoussa gentiment son ami, grommelant qu’il n’était pas sourd.

« Bon, tu viens ou pas au recrutement cet après-midi ? » demanda Alby à la place de son ami parti dans un fou rire. Thomas hocha la tête, adressant un sourire à son interlocuteur. Moins de temps il passait chez lui, mieux il se porterait, et évaluer les premières années lors de la « recherche pour de nouvelles recrues dans les équipes sportives », ne devait pas être si horrible que cela.

Le dessin prenait forme petit à petit, il s’éparpillait en diverses formes. Une brisure, fracture qui se craquelait sur la totalité de l’œuvre. Un morceau de miroir occupait le bas de la feuille, entourée de dahlias. Le miroir ne renvoyait aucune image, juste un blanc infini, blanc typographique d’une vision inachevée. Les pétales s’envolaient d’un bord à l’autre de la feuille, fanées pour la plupart. A l’opposer, un carnet de notes reposait à moitié brûlé, montrant par endroits les vestiges d’un dessin. Noir et blanc, pas de couleurs vives, juste une nuance de noir et blanc. Newt estompait un détail, ajustant la lumière étouffée qui semblait émaner de la fracture, lorsque la pause-déjeuner sonna, une série de cinq notes qui se répètent trois fois.

Monsieur Janson, s’étira à son bureau avant de demander d’une voix ennuyé « Laissez vos travaux avant de partir, et si jamais vous avez pitié de moi, en voulant m’éviter une vision d’horreur, emportez-le. Un zéro pour vous, même si je devrais vous remercier de m’éviter de vomir. » Un ou deux soupirs, sûrement des artistes qui voudraient bien finir leur « présentation ». Newt rangea ses affaires rapidement, décrochant son dessin inachevé. Mais après tout, c’est bien ce qu’il était inachevé, incomplet, un pétale de fleur fanée qui virevolte dans le vent d’hiver. Il posa sa feuille sur le bureau avant de quitter la salle, bonnet remis, écouteurs en place.

Dans le large couloir, le flot d’étudiants le guida vers le réfectoire, qui avait les dimensions d’une salle de sport. Une fois servis, purée de pommes de terre accompagnée de haricots vert hookers, un yoghourt et deux morceaux de pain, il parcourut en long la cantine, ne prenant pas la peine de jeter un regard aux visages plus ou moins souriants. Le blond s’installa au fond de la salle, sur une table encore libre, et commença son repas sans entrain. Fond de batterie, voix cristalline interrompue par une voix résonnant dans les haut-parleurs. Newt retira ses écouteurs, s’intéressant au discours que menait le jeune sportif sur une table plus loin, micro à la main. « Salut, Salut à tous. Je me présente pour les nouveaux, je suis Gally, chef de l’équipe de foot américain de l’université. Je tenais à inviter les intéressés au recrutement pour l’équipe. C’est cet après-midi, et c’est ouvert à tous. » Des cris fusèrent d’un peu partout, Newt remis sa musique.

Thomas en avait marre, faire passer des nouveaux au recrutement était plus barbant qu’il ne l’avait envisagé. Il s’agissait surtout de tester des volontaires, qui avaient plus ou moins le potentiel pour certains, de noter les scores de chacun sur feuille. Il venait d’annoter le cinquantième refus, quand il décida de faire une pause. Il laissa Gally gérer les nouveaux aux ambitions démesurées, car il fallait reconnaître que la plupart venaient pour la popularité qui s’accompagnait du poste.

Le jeune homme sortit du complexe sportif qui était une extension de l’université, marchant dans le « carré intérieur », cour formée par l’université et le complexe. Il détailla rapidement les étudiants qui traînaient sur les pelouses, jouait aux cartes, échangeait des cigarettes. Il remarqua une fille qui lisait un roman au pied d’un arbre, la lumière l’éclairant entre les branches. Plus loin, un prof se dirigeait vers le parking, rencontrant un groupe d’élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le terrain de foot. Le vent fouetta son visage, le brun détourna le regard, portant son attention sur l’autre partie de la cour. Adolescents étendus sur des serviettes, profitant des rayons du soleil. Une jeune fille arrosa une de ses amies, d’autres couraient, un premier année au bonnet rouge gribouillait dans un coin. Thomas rentra dans le bâtiment.

Newt releva brusquement la tête quand la porte claqua dans un bruit sourd, il jeta un œil sur son portable, il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes avant son cours « théorique ». Il se releva, ses genoux craquant sous le mouvement brusque, glissa son esquisse de la cour dans son sac. Il sortit de la presque-ombre et suivit les pas de l’inconnu avant lui, rentrant dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les murs, cherchant un numéro de salle. Il parcourut une bonne partie du rez-de-chaussée avant de trouver l’auditorium T03, entrant rapidement.

Le cours avait déjà commencé apparemment. Le blond monta rapidement les marches, s’installant en silence, tandis que la femme brune aux cheveux bouclés continuait son monologue incessant sur les influences du cubisme et ses répercussions sur les œuvres artistiques en tous genres. Sa voix forte résonnait dans l’air « Le constructivisme est un courant commençant dans les années 1913. Il s’élabore sur la base du cubisme et du futurisme. Il consiste à utiliser exclusivement des éléments géométriques, ce qui n’est pas anodin du cubisme, comme le cercle, le rectangle ou la ligne droite. Il montre donc un mouvement géométrique linéaire. L’utilisation de couleurs primaires s’impose dans la plupart des œuvres. On retrouve notamment le constructivisme dans les affiches de propagande russe … » et c’est ainsi que le cours s’écoula, minutes après minutes, litanie sans fin sur un mouvement dont Newt avait déjà appris les grandes lignes. Son esprit vagabonda, repensant au cours étrange de ce matin. Le blond soupira, il était encore tombé sur un prof illuminé, pas de quoi paniquer vraiment.

La fin de la journée arriva, le sauvant de l’ennui dévastateur qui l’engourdissait depuis trois heures. Il avait au moins une trentaine de feuilles de notes sur le constructivisme. Newt se précipita hors de l’auditorium, adieu mouvement linéaire russe. Le blond marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte principale, se retrouvant dans une foule compacte, pressée de partir. Le mouvement le projeta quelque peu en avant une fois dehors, le faisant trébucher sur quelques pas. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent le paysage, cherchant la bouche de métro. Une foule de personnes parcourait les allées, occupait les pelouses. Il soupira, il aurait vraiment dû mémoriser le chemin ce matin, ou au moins la direction. Le blond s’avança au hasard, suivant un des chemins. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le jeune homme désespéré arriva quelque part, devant les installations sportives, mauvaise direction.


	3. chapitre 2 : Photographie de regards

Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains, un soupir se perdant dans le vent. Ce n'était que son premier jour et il s'était déjà perdu. Newt était bien avancé, ne sachant pas trop où aller, il fit demi-tour, percutant presque un garçon brun.

« Tu viens pour les inscriptions ? Je ne sais pas si tu peux encore passer les tests tu sais. Mais bon, pourquoi ne pas essayer. Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air d'un sportif de loin tu sais, sans offense, vraiment. » parlait le jeune asiatique, sans jamais prendre une pause pour respirer, les mots s'écoulant sans discontinuité de sa bouche. Il poussa fermement Newt vers les portes, entrant dans un grand couloir blanc au sol vert absinthe, menant aux vestiaires à gauche et sur un terrain de basket couvert à droite. Le blond ouvrit inutilement la bouche, vaine tentative pour protester puisque son accompagnateur forcé l'avait déjà tiré sur le terrain. La salle était presque vide, une table au centre autour de laquelle se penchait trois étudiants. Ils discutaient de vive voix, semblant débattre sur un problème qui avait toute leur attention.

« Hé ! Je ramène un retardataire. » annonça le jeune sportif à celui, que Newt reconnu comme le jeune homme du réfectoire, chef d'une équipe d'un certain sport dont il avait oublié le nom. « Minho, je me demandais si tu t'étais pas enfui, salua Gally avec un sourire. Tu ne sais pas où est Thomas par hasard ? » Minho haussa les épaules, son visage disant clairement qu'il n'en savait rien. Gally détourna son attention, s'intéressant à Newt, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Le blond avec son bonnet rouge, les écouteurs pendant sur son épaule, ne semblait pas être du genre sportif, bien que les apparences soient parfois trompeuses. « Tu viens un peu tard pour le poste ... Je suis ... » commença-t-il avant que Newt le coupe abruptement, déclarant sur un ton amer « Je ne suis pas ici pour ton poste ou je ne sais quoi. Ce crétin, il désigna Minho, m'a juste fait rentrer sans aucune raison ... » Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il avait pensé à demander son chemin, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer son irritation sur le pauvre brun qui l'avait plus dérangé qu'autre chose.

La musique redémarra dans ses écouteurs, un rythme de batterie qui apaisa son esprit. Le blond laissa un autre sportif rentrer avant de pouvoir, enfin, sortir et repartir sur ses pas.

Thomas resta un moment interdit quand il aperçut l'étudiant au bonnet grenat, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici, vu que la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà partis. Il secoua légèrement sa tête, ses cheveux glissant sur son front. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table où Gally avait repris sa discussion comme si rien n'était, Minho le tapa dans le dos, lui demandant d'où il venait. Thomas esquissa un sourire, répondant par une question : « C'était qui ? » il désigna de la tête l'entrée que venait de quitter Newt. Minho haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant, « Grumpy surement, dommage il aurait pu être pour toi. », il prononça les derniers mots sur un ton qui laissait un espace, une obscurité pleine de sous-entendus. Thomas fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que son ami avait bien voulu dire, mais il s'était habitué aux petites remarques de Minho qui lui semblait toujours destinées. Le brun avança jusqu'à la table, bousculant le jeune Asiatique au passage. Il sourit au chef d'équipe, ses yeux parcourant le papier qui traînait sur la table, une liste de noms barrés, seule un restait intact, entouré en rouge carmin : Benjamin Franklin.

Le claquement de la porte de métal, le silence troublé par la circulation, un espace vide et encombré. Newt respira un grand coup, aspirant l'air environnant, et ferma les yeux avant de se laisser glisser le long de la paroi. Il était fatigué, épuisé, son premier jour ne s'était pas déroulé aussi mal que cela. Excepté qu'il avait un prof illuminé comme frappé par les mobiles de Calder. Il retira sans conviction son bonnet, les jambes étalées sur le sol, sac à moitié écroulé sur le parquet. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux aux reflets aurore, sa bouche tiqua. Il s'était aussi perdu, et sûrement mis à dos les sportifs de l'université, qui devait aussi être les personnes les plus populaires. Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, qu'il était bête, un véritable abruti, si Minho ou quel que soit son nom voulait se venger, le blond se retrouverait dans de beaux draps. Un linceul plutôt, se dit-il, réflexion faîte.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, comme un train au ralenti, les secondes tombant l'une après l'autre, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, bercé par la musique citadine, le jeune artiste s'assoupit.

Son doigt marquait la fréquence sur le volant, son pied pressa la pédale, freinant brusquement devant chez lui. Il passa un bras derrière le siège passager, se tordant pour obtenir une meilleure vision, s'engageant dans un créneau. Le moteur vrombit une dernière fois, le brun claqua la porte dans un grand geste. « Welcome Home » se dit-il à lui-même, sur un ton résigné, passant la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme déposa sa veste à l'entrée, posant son sac au bas des escaliers. La cuisine était illuminée, sa mère mettant la table, règle à la main. Ses yeux ambrés étudièrent le manège qu'ils avaient pourtant vu une centaine de fois, sa mère mesurant l'espace entre les couverts, l'assiette et la serviette. Maniaque, obsédée, elle l'était, mais le résultat avait le mérite d'être exceptionnel, il vivait dans une publicité. Thomas se racla la gorge, faisant sursauter la brune qui se retourna un sourire aux lèvres. « Viens, ton père est rentré. » annonça-t-elle serrant brièvement le bras de son fils dans sa main. Thomas s'installa au bout de la table, son père vient s'asseoir en face de sa mère. Robert était un grand brun aux cheveux d'argent, épaule carrée, posture imposante dans un costume gris plomb. Ses parents lui ressemblaient, sa mère étant elle aussi brune, cheveux bouclés qu'elle avait attachés en chignon. Le diner commença lorsque son père finit de dire la bénédicité. Le silence s'installa avant que son père raconte sa journée, puis sa mère et finalement ce serait son tour. Thomas avala les rāmen revisitées à la britannique qui siégeait dans son assiette, entouré d'une sauce mauve. Sa vie était un tableau bien rodé, une étiquette dont le déroulement était rarement alterné. La seule fois où il avait été autorisé à ne pas parler à table, c'était à la mort de son oncle, à vrai dire il ne se souvenait de ce jour que pour cet « exploit ». Thomas secoua la tête lorsqu'un froid s'installa dans la pièce, tel un glacier se formant dans l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme releva précipitamment la tête, voyant que ses parents avaient terminé leurs discours respectifs, il s'humecta les lèvres avant d'entrer dans les grandes lignes de sa journée.

« Tu devrais inviter Teresa de temps en temps » dit sa mère, le regardant lorsqu'il s'était tu. Thomas hocha la tête lentement, incertain de l'attitude à adopter, un sourire, toujours répondre par un sourire. Son père le tapa sur l'épaule « Tu pourras toujours la voir aux entraînements de toute façon. Le premier match de la saison est en décembre non ? » Thomas hocha la tête, « Le 1er décembre, contre l'université de Scorch. » Robert hocha la tête, « J'espère que vous les battrez, mais j'ai confiance en Gally, c'est un très bon chef et il a sûrement choisit une bonne recrue. Tu devrais t'inspirer de lui pour les choix stratégiques Thomas, et il pourrait corriger ta position d'attaque. » Thomas sourit, ne faisant plus attention aux remarques de son père, qui avait beaucoup trop d'admiration pour son camarade. Le sportif s'empressa de finir son repas, avalant son dessert en quelques coups de cuillère et demanda à quitter la table, prétextant des cours à réviser.

Le réveil sonna automatiquement, la radio se mettant en route de manière imprévue. Newt sursauta, se redressant, étirant chacun de ses membres, passant une main sur son cou endolori qu'il fit pivoter plusieurs fois. Il revient peu à peu à la réalité, le blond était toujours vêtu dans les vêtements de la veille, étendu sur le sol froid, les cheveux en désordre. La première remarque qu'il se fit, fût de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là alors qu'il avait un lit, la seconde fût qu'il n'avait même pas regardé son emploi du temps pour aujourd'hui. Son bras tira son sac vers lui. Le blond se releva fouillant dans ses affaires avant de sortir une feuille pliée en deux, son programme pour la journée. Il se releva douloureusement, les muscles douloureux. Machinalement il enclencha la machine à café, dépliant la feuille de papier imprimée. Sa journée démarrait avec deux heures de « théorie », puis deux heures de « littérature » option qu'il avait choisie sur un coup de tête, il devait le reconnaître. L'après-midi était comblée par les quatre heures de cours appliqué avec Monsieur Janson. Newt sourit ironiquement, les réjouissances étaient au rendez-vous. Le blond en buvant son café, se demanda s'il ne devait pas plutôt aller s'enterrer dans son lit, hiberner sur son matelas. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se permettre de sauter le deuxième jour de cours, en réalité il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter rien qu'une heure.

L'eau froide coulait dans son cou, s'infiltrant dans le col de sa veste. Il frissonna, passant mécaniquement une main dans ses cheveux humides. La prochaine fois que le blond décidait de dormir sur le sol, il devrait au moins se laver avant afin d'éviter les douches matinales. Son corps était engourdi, ses pas traînant dans le couloir, ses yeux voilés par des mèches de cheveux sombres qui se balançaient dans sa vision. C'était son deuxième jour, il était en retard, mauvaise journée en vue il semblerait.

Lorsque Newt arriva dans l'amphithéâtre de la veille, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Les élèves étaient assis sagement, discutant entre voisins, tandis que le professeur était en pleine discussion avec un étudiant inconnu. Newt gravi les quelques marches menant au dernier rang, déposant son sac sur la chaise, sortant sans entrain son livre sur les mouvements artistiques. Une fois assis, il reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait au bureau. Sa prof parlait à voix basse, le blond entendait par moments des bribes de conversation. Sa main attrapa machinalement son crayon et d'un air distrait commença à griffonner sur sa feuille vierge, son esprit vagabondant dans les tréfonds de ses pensées. Newt était un peu anxieux, redoutant son cours de l'après-midi. Il ne voulait pas revoir Monsieur Janson, ni savoir ce que celui-ci avait pensé de son dessin. Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée qu'il n'avait peut-être pas sa place dans ce cursus. Il s'était surement perdu, fourvoyé, choisie la voie des arts par pur égoïsme. Le blond secoua la tête, sa vision se stabilisa, focalisé sur les traits qui s'éparpillaient sur sa copie. Des ratures sur toute la page, se rejoignant avant d'éclater en mille morceaux, formant un vague visage, un jeune homme, parlant, regard vers le bas. La voix de son professeur retentit, le ramenant dans le présent. Le brun qui discutait avec elle était parti, mais Newt ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait dessiné, sans le vouloir.

Vêtue de blanc de la tête aux pieds, elle jetait un regard bienveillant sur les étudiants, un mince sourire que l'on devinait maladroitement, ornait ses lèvres roses incarnats. « Ave caesar morituri te salutant » prononça-t-elle de manière solennelle, un silence suivant sa déclaration étrange. Newt prit peur, il était tombé sur un autre professeur qui s'était pris le mobile de Xavier Veilhan sur la tête. « Pourquoi cette phrase est-elle restée dans l'histoire ? Parce que ces mots sont restés dans nos mémoires. Les mots sont l'essence de la vie, c'est l'expression de vos sentiments, votre moyen de communiquer et de vous faire comprendre. Si vous avez choisi cette option, c'est que vous devez être amoureux des mots. C'est avec les mots que l'on se libère des maux. Bienvenue en option littéraire. » la femme ponctua la fin de sa prise de parole par une petite révérence. Complètement illuminée pensa Newt, ainsi que le reste des étudiants de la salle, dont la stupéfaction se lisait dans leur expression. Le professeur ne sembla pas s'offusquer, se retournant vers le tableau avant d'y inscrire son nom : Ava Paige.

« N'oubliez pas de m'apporter le livre pour demain, et commencer à réfléchir sur le premier thème de l'année » dicta Madame Paige, avant de laisser sortir ses étudiants. Newt se leva précipitamment, il allait finir fou, bien que le premier cours se soit avéré intéressant malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il avait besoin d'air, il bouscula quelques étudiants en sortant, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois hors du bâtiment. Sa vision tanga dangereusement, un vertige s'empara de son corps, il s'appuya sur le mur. Il posa une main froide sur son front, fermant les yeux, il aurait dû manger ce matin. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous poids, Newt poussa un petit cri avant de rencontrer le sol. « Tu vas bien ? » Newt releva la tête vers un étudiant au visage flou, hocha sans conviction la tête. « Attends, prend ça... » On lui tendit un sandwich et de l'eau, le blond attrapa la nourriture, croquant une pleine bouchée, explosion de saveur. C'était comme un feu d'artifice, Newt soupira de plaisir, sa vision revenant à la normale. Le jeune homme attrapa la bouteille qu'on lui tendait, buvant une gorgée avant de la rendre à son propriétaire, s'essuyant sur la manche de son manteau. Finalement un garçon châtain, un peu en chair, apparu devant lui. « Tu m'as fait peur, Chuck au passage. » lui dit l'étranger en lui tendant sa main, que Newt serra. « Newt, merci. » Le blond se releva doucement, commençant une discussion avec Chuck tout en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire. En quelques paroles il se mit à apprécier l'autre étudiant. 

Newt apprit que Chuck était en cursus scientifique, spécialité en chimie organique, durant le repas. Après avoir sympathisé et échanger leurs numéros respectifs, Newt se mit en route pour son cours avec l'adorable Monsieur Janson, de meilleure humeur. Le blond pensait pouvoir dire qu'il s'était fait un ami, même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis deux heures.

Newt s'arrêta devant la salle, entrant doucement, les étudiants de sa classe n'étaient pas encore arrivés, le professeur était en discussion mouvementé avec le brun, que Newt crut reconnaître comme celui du cours de théorie. Doucement, sans vouloir interrompre la dispute, le blond s'installa, tirant la chaise sur le sol dans un petit grincement. Le bruit attira l'attention des deux autres personnes.

Thomas se retourna au grincement, s'arrêtant dans son explication au professeur Janson, qui ne voulait rien entendre. Il jeta un regard au nouvel arrivant, le détaillant sans discrétion. Le blond s'était arrêté dans son mouvement, prêt à s'asseoir. Il portait un t-shirt blanc au col large par-dessus un pantalon serré, noir encre. Vêtements simples qui en disaient long sur son propriétaire, à qui ils saillaient parfaitement. Thomas se concentra sur le visage du blond, un grain de beauté sur sa joue gauche qui attira son regard sur les yeux bleus apatites, dans lesquels il resta perdu un instant, quelques secondes qui parurent des heures.

C'est une photographie immobile, aucun des personnages ne bouge, figés dans leur posture. Instant d'éternité, pris dans sa grande beauté, photographie au contour flou. Les deux étudiants se regardant comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus voir autre chose. Espace bidimensionnel, mise en abyme de leur regard, bleu apatite perdu dans l'ambre des boiseries.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Iris impressionnistes

Newt resta figé, immobile, s'arrêtant en plein mouvement comme si une feuille restait suspendue dans l'air, comme si l'on avait arrêté le temps. Il avait l'impression d'être ailleurs, son regard se perdant dans celui de l'autre garçon. La luminosité du soleil faisait ressortir la palette de ses yeux, touche de marron foncé, ponctué d'orange brûlée atténuer par le léger rouge Bismarck. Les cercles de couleur se succédaient au bord de ses iris, passant du marron acajou à l'ambre lumineux. Newt retient son souffle sans vraiment sans rendre compte, éblouis par le mélange de nuances, feu d'artifice de teinte dont le résultat était digne des peintres impressionnistes. Ses mains devinrent moites, une posée sur la table, l'autre se tenant au dossier de la chaise.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sortant peu à peu de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Newt détourna vivement le visage, le rouge venant ombré ses joues, il savait que l'échange avait duré plus qu'il ne le fallait. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé, un silence presque gêné régnant désormais. Le blond finit par s'asseoir, sortant sur sa table ses affaires, ses mouvements étaient maladroits. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de l'autre étudiant, lui brûlant la peau par endroits.

Thomas se retourna progressivement vers le professeur, légèrement déstabilisé mais il n'en fit rien paraître, soutenant désormais le regard sévère de Monsieur Janson. Le brun allait de nouveau argumenter lorsque qu'on lui coupa sèchement la parole « Vous pouvez partir jeune homme, j'ai un cours qui va commencer et je ne pense pas qu'un sportif puisse s'élever à la beauté de l'art. Surtout quand vous vous plaignez pour de telles petites choses. » Thomas rouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant d'abandonner l'idée de remettre les idées en place à ce vieux crouton. Il soupira, sortant de la pièce sans un en revoir, regardant du coin de l'œil le blond avant de partir. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçut détourner rapidement les yeux comme pris en faute.

Une fois sorti, le brun décida de se diriger vers le gymnase, il jeta un œil à sa montre noire aux reflets métalliques, il allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure à l'entrainement. Le brun sprinta dans les couloirs qui se remplissaient, ralentissant et slalomant entre les personnes. Il atteint la porte qui donnait sur le carré principal, avant de la pousser d'un geste brusque, repartant de plus belle vers l'extrémité de la cour. Thomas ne s'arrêtant que devant l'entrée, reprenant son souffle à grandes bouffées, sa main ouvrant la porte. Il parcourut le couloir automatiquement, bifurquant dans les vestiaires, qui à son grand étonnement étaient encore rempli de sportifs à moitié changés. Il s'arrêta à la porte, s'adressant à Minho dont le casier était le plus proche : « Il se passe quoi exactement ? » Minho releva la tête de ses chaussures à moitié lacées, il poussa un soupir en tendant un bout de papier à son ami. « Franchement, c'est vraiment que des conneries, comment gâcher un entrainement avant même de le commencer... Appelez Monsieur Janson et sa troupe d'artiste torturé par la vie et le spleen ! Et encore j'ai rien contre les pros du dessin au tragique destin, mais là. Pauvre Ben, à peine mis dans l'équipe qu'il va devoir en baver, et pas sur le terrain. ». Thomas hocha la tête machinalement, n'écoutant pas vraiment le discours sans fin de Minho, qui comme à son habitude racontait toute sa vie. Le sportif examina rapidement la feuille froissée, ne lui apprenant rien qu'il ne sache déjà. Le brun porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête, analysant le vestiaire, maintenant il comprenait mieux pourquoi personne n'était prêt.

La salle s'était remplie, chaque table occupée par un étudiant qui buvait littéralement les paroles de leurs professeurs. Newt quant à lui essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le cours de Monsieur Janson, mais son esprit revenait toujours aux éclats de bois qu'il avait vu. Il se mordit la lèvre, comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux comme cela ? Newt sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son professeur juste devant lui, « Je pense que vu votre premier travail, et je tiens à vous dire que cela m'arrache la bouche de nommer votre torchon un travail, vous ne pouvez que vous permettre de dormir pendant mon cours. » déclara sans émotion le grand homme légèrement penché sur sa table. Newt pâlit, assimilant les paroles de son professeur, il marmonna une excuse, les mots résonnant dans sa tête. Un torchon ? Il avait vraiment osé appeler son dessin un torchon devant tout le monde. Newt serra les lèvres, réprimant l'envie de dire sa manière de pensée à ce type qui, si cela se trouve ne sait même pas dessiner un bonhomme en bâton. Malheureusement, le blond n'était pas au bout de ses peines, Monsieur Janson accrochant au tableau quelques œuvres réalisées par ses « camarades » dont la sienne. L'homme se retourna, un sourire satisfait se lisait sur son visage, il fît face à toute la classe. Son regard rencontra celui de chaque étudiant, sans exception. « Ce n'est pas un tableau d'honneur, je vous rassure, j'ai encore un sens artistique. En fait ce serait plutôt ce que je pourrais appeler une poubelle. Qu'elle est le point commun de tous ces dessins ? » demanda-t-il, le silence suivit sa déclaration, l'incompréhension apparaissant sur quelques visages. Monsieur Janson, dégluti avant de répondre « C'est absolument ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Celui-ci, il désigna un représentant des clichés de photographies, je comprends que vous êtes une photo, à la limite un photographe minable qui ne sait pas cadrer et qui ne semble pas savoir dessiner non plus. » Newt promena son regard sur les divers visages qu'il pouvait voir, cherchant à savoir à qui appartenait le travail dévalorisé par leur très cher professeur. Il remarqua à l'autre bout de la pièce, une jeune fille qui baissait la tête honteusement, surement l'artiste pensa le blond. « Celui-là n'est pas mieux, j'avoue que l'art abstrait est un grand art, mais je pense plutôt que vous avez voulu représenter un lac, ou une flaque réflexion faîte. » Il marqua une pause. « Absolument ridicule » prononça l'homme en blanc en insistant sur chaque syllabe. Newt retient son souffle quand le professeur désigna du doigt son travail, inconsciemment il se fit plus petit sur son siège, ne voulant pas vraiment entendre ce qu'on avait à lui reprocher. « Le torchon dont je vous parlais, n'est-ce pas mignon de la part de votre camarade, qui fait semblant d'être ici croyant qu'il a du talent, de nous montrer des dahlias fanés et un livre en feu ... Vraiment charmant si vous êtes une fille de huit à neuf ans, et ce n'est pas un compliment... »

Le reste de l'heure passa lentement pour Newt, qui n'osait pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Leur professeur leur annonça le travail des deux heures, expliquant qu'il voulait travailler sur les mouvements. « Lorsque je vous demande de vous présenter, j'attends de vous que vous vous exprimez, dessinant quelque chose qui soit à votre image. Ne pensez pas que je veuille dire qu'il fasse me faire des adolescents ratés. Le travail de cette séance portera sur les mouvements, la vitesse. Vous allez reprendre le mouvement futurisme pour me présenter un état d'âme. » annonça-t-il en marquant les éléments de la consigne sur le tableau blanc.

Un croisement de lignes et de courbes apparut peu à peu sur le papier. Sa main retraçait un mouvement circulaire descendant, gomma les traits qui dépassaient. Newt estompa quelque peu la couleur, renforçant le dégradé d'orange qui tirait sur le noir par endroits, reproduisant un aspect rouillé avec les nuances de rouges qui s'éparpillait par-ci par-là. L'ébauche prit forme petit à petit, on distinguait deux replis sur les côtés, une sorte de spirale au centre qui se perdait, caché par un trait rapide, mais qui faisait penser à une tête de vis. L'ensemble évoquait de manière abstraite la colère, que Newt avait choisi de représenter, s'inspirant de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque que Monsieur Janson avait critiqué son travail sans la moindre once de gentillesse. Le jeune artiste tendit son bras, taché par endroits de rouge et de noir, devant lui. Plissant ses yeux bleus en deux petites fentes, il distingua au travers de ses cils, l'image qu'il voulait donner. Un monstre de mécanique, les mouvements semblant liée aux autres, on pouvait voir une sorte de machine, engrenage d'un sentiment intense. Le blond sourit, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il commença à ranger ses affaires, lorsque d'un coup la vision de deux collages de nuances, explosion de teintures dansantes entre le rouge et le marron, lui revient à l'esprit. Newt se figea, portant une main à son jean pour en sortir son portable, il jeta un regard à l'heure, il lui restait quinze minutes environ avant la fin de son cours. Sans perdre une seconde le blond se jeta sur une feuille de papier encore vierge.

Sa respiration était forte, son pouls battait contre sa tempe. Ses yeux se plissèrent, la sueur glissant de son front. Le sportif retira son casque, inspirant l'air frais, l'entrainement avait été épuisant. Thomas passa une main sur son front, l'essuyant tant bien que mal, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Les membres de l'équipe parlaient tous en même temps, la voix de Gally lui parvenait depuis les douches, le chef plaisantant avec leur nouvelle recrue. Ben n'était pas mauvais, mais il avait du travail à faire pensa le brun. Thomas avait été étonné lorsqu'il le vit la première fois, cheveux blonds coupés très court, carrure plutôt impressionnante notamment grâce à sa taille. Benjamin le dépassait d'une bonne tête avec un an de moins. Thomas s'essuya le visage sur sa serviette bleue outremer, il attrapa le gel douche qui reposait sur l'étagère en fer de son casier. Le brun se dirigea vers les douches qui se vidaient peu à peu. Gally le tapa amicalement sur l'épaule en passant « Si on peut gérer Ben, on peut se battre contre Monsieur Janson et pourrir son cours » lui dit le garçon en rigolant. Thomas hocha la tête, poussant son ami pour l'embêter, avant de partir dans une cabine de douche.

Le métro était bondé, Newt était compressé contre une des portes, ses écouteurs jouant la musique de son portable, échappant à l'atmosphère oppressante de la rame. Il avait chaud, il était fatigué, son moral en avait pris un coup. Après s'être fait critiquer dès son deuxième jour par son professeur d'art, le blond n'avait qu'une envie, s'enterrer dans son lit.

Il déposa son sac sur le sol, trainant ses pieds déchaussés sur le parquet en direction de sa petite salle de bain. Une fois enfermé dans la petite pièce, il enleva sa veste, son t-shirt blanc, et alluma le chauffage électrique. La température ambiante augmenta, Newt se jeta un regard dans le miroir, le faisant vagabonder sur son ventre plat, le grain de beauté qui se trouvait sur son épaule droite, ressortant sur sa peau blanche ivoire. Il détacha son pantalon charbon, le faisant glisser le long de ses hanches jusqu'au bas de ses chevilles. Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, retirant en quelques mouvements son boxer. Newt attrapa une serviette orange qui trainait, reposant sur l'unique tabouret de fer, prêt de la cabine de douche, dans laquelle il pénétra. Ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur le robinet, l'ouvrant à pleine puissance. L'eau jaillit du pommeau de douche, chaude, brûlante, allant se fracasser sur son corps. Le blond ferma les yeux, emporté par le bien-être de l'eau coulant sur lui, la vapeur qui l'enveloppait telle une brume onirique.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa douche, portant pour seul vêtement un nouveau boxer, le jeune artiste à moitié titubant, s'écroula sur le lit, le matelas s'enfonçant sous son poids. Newt se recouvrit avec ses draps blancs crème, reposant sa tête sur l'oreille qui lui semblait être l'objet le plus confortable du monde à ce moment. Ses paupières papillonnèrent devant ses iris apatites avant de rester close, le noir complet dans lequel Newt crut entrevoir un certain brun avec des yeux tout en nuances.

Le revoilà, encore une fois, assis à cette table. Son père parlant à sa mère, Thomas écoutant d'une oreille distraite, trop occupé à mélanger du bout de sa cuillère la soupe asiatique qui siégeait dans un bol gris à l'aspect minéral. Thomas poussa un grand soupir, l'entrainement avait été intense. La nouvelle recrue avait été soigneusement choisie, comme ne le manquerait pas de le faire remarquer son père au cours des prochains matchs. Le brun entendit sa mère lui poser une question à propos de ce qu'il lui avait demandé ce matin, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas venir avant son cours d'art théorique. « Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus. » répondit-il sans vraiment le penser, il avait juste besoin de raconter sa journée et de monter à l'étage.

Thomas aida sa mère à débarrasser les restes du repas, enlevant la corbeille à pain, les assiettes du dessert ainsi que les petites cuillères. Une fois que cela fût fini, le sportif monta dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. La lumière s'alluma, gagnant progressivement en intensité, révélant les murs aux posters intacts, l'étagère de livres remplies de trophées brillant, le bureau sur lequel se trouvaient une lampe noire, une trousse et une feuille maintenue par une petite règle en fer. Son lit était fait, parfaitement, rien ne trainait sur le sol ni sur le petit tapis bleu nuit. Le brun s'assit au bureau, faisant pivoter la chaise en métal froid. Sa main alluma la lumière et il commença le devoir de philosophie qu'il devait rendre demain. L'unique horloge de la pièce parfaitement ordonnée, fit défiler les secondes une par une, les minutes faisant tomber les heures, jusqu'à ce que Thomas s'étire, rangeant son devoir tout juste terminé avant d'aller dormir. Le brun se cacha dans son drap, la tête regardant vers le mur, ses pensées retraçant sa journée. Son esprit s'arrêta sur l'étudiant qu'il avait vu dans la salle de Monsieur Janson, son corps se forma devant ses yeux, puis son visage apparu. Thomas se retourna, essayant de sortir les deux perles océans, qu'il avait longuement fixées, de sa tête.

Lorsque le réveille enclencha la musique, Thomas remua dans son lit, grognant pour un peu plus de sommeil. Son bras se reposa sur ses yeux, après quelques minutes, le brun décida de se lever, encore à moitié endormis. Il attrapa de quoi s'habiller, un t-shirt New York et un pantalon bleu pétrole, et se glissa silencieusement dans la salle de bain. Ses parents dormaient encore mais Thomas savait que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le brun enleva prestement son t-shirt trop large et son short de sport, qui lui servait de pyjama, entrant dans la douche.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, tombant nez à nez avec sa mère, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire, lui disant bonjour. Thomas répondit, cachant sa déception, il devrait l'emmener au lycée, le sportif détestant s'y rendre avec sa mère. Il ne pourrait pas mettre de musique durant le trajet et il détestait être vu comme le fils « de la prof d'art théorique », ce qui lui avait causé quelques ennuis avant d'être accepté dans une équipe sportive. C'est avec un manque d'entrain flagrant, qu'il commença son petit déjeuner.

La Chevrolet s'arrêta sur le grand parking de l'université, une centaine de véhicules étaient figés sur place. Thomas rangea les clés dans sa poche, ouvrit la porte d'un geste habitué avant de la claquer sans ménagement. Sa mère le rejoint sur le chemin menant à l'entrée, ne se séparant que lorsque Thomas lui dit qu'il allait rester sur un banc à attendre ses amis.

Gally arriva en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, « Alors, tu es prêt pour l'horrible cours de Monsieur Janson ? ». Thomas lui répondit du regard, non il n'était pas prêt, il allait lui retourner la question pour l'embêter, quand soudain il sentit des bras le prendre dans un câlin. Le brun se retourna pour tomber face à face à Teresa, celle-ci lui donna un sourire brillant, réarrangea une mèche. « Vous aussi vous devez assister au cours de Ratman ? Franchement, chaque d'année il s'arrange pour nous faire chier. » Thomas haussa les sourcils, un sourire apparaissant à son tour sur son visage, « Tu l'as dit, en plus il nous prévient juste la veille, génial, dit-il ironiquement. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais impossible de négocier avec cet ... » L'étudiant se censura lui-même, ses amis ayant compris l'idée. Minho fût le dernier à arriver, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres et avant d'avoir dit bonjour à tout le monde, il se mit à parler sans fin. « Vous parlez de Ratman, c'est vraiment un enfoiré, tu peux le dire Thomas. On a vraiment une tête à faire les mannequins ? Bon ... on est sexy et tout, mais sous prétexte qu'on est des sportifs on aurait moins de gêne à exhiber nos -magnifique- corps ? Vraiment on aura tout vu avec ce type ». Gally l'interrompit, jurant dans sa barbe « En plus on perd du temps pour des petits artistes au bord de la dépression, ils ne peuvent pas dessiner des pommes et laisser le monde en paix ... Pas envie de voir leur tête de Picassa. » ajouta-t-il à haute voix. Thomas sourit, reprenant son ami « Picasso, Gal', Picasso ». L'intéresser fit un geste de la main, montrant bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Les « Gladers » se déplacèrent dans les couloirs, reprenant le chemin qu'avait parcouru Thomas hier pour aller voir Monsieur Janson. Teresa s'accrocha à son bras, tenant le brun proche d'elle, accompagnant les garçons dans leur critique. En chemin la petite troupe rencontra une autre fille, Thomas essaya de se rappeler son nom, qui prit plusieurs secondes à lui revenir. Il s'agissait de Brenda, une jeune gymnaste plutôt jolie, cheveux châtains attachés en une queue-de-cheval, des yeux sombres et un sourire d'autant plus blanc. La nouvelle arrivante se plaça à côté de Teresa, rigolant à une des blagues de Minho. Thomas, sourit malgré la situation, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envi de jouer au modèle, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu discuter avec Ratman. Les étudiants s'arrêtèrent devant une salle, Alby était appuyé de manière nonchalante contre la porte, un air blasé sur son visage.

A peine s'étaient-ils tous dit bonjour et souhaités bonne chance que la porte s'ouvrit sur la cause de leur « souffrance ». Monsieur Janson les accueillis froidement, les faisant entrer dans une pièce assez grande, au centre, collée au mur se trouvait une petite estrade en bois, faisant face à quatre chevalets. La salle communiquait avec une autre, et ainsi de suite, toutes semblables dans leurs dispositions. « Vous allez chacun choisir une salle, vous vous poster sur l'estrade durant le cours, gardez le strict minimum de vêtements sur vous, comprenez par là, rien sauf vos sous-vêtements. » annonça le professeur.

Newt arriva à l'heure, il n'avait pas dormi sur le sol de son appartement, sa journée commençait un peu mieux qu'a l'accoutumé. Il avait enfilé sa veste bleue, un grand t-shirt en matière synthétique qui était presque aussi épais qu'un flocon de neige. Son pantalon rouge bourgogne s'accordait avec son bonnet favori, rouge grenat. Le blond retira ses écouteurs, lisant le message que Chuck lui avait envoyé, lui disant bon courage pour son cours. Newt souris, tapant rapidement une réponse. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa salle, le reste de sa classe était entrain d'attendre dans le couloir, parlant sans discrétion, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Janson sorte et leur demande le silence. « J'ai vu vos travaux d'hier, ils étaient vraiment horribles, mais peut-être que votre incompétence à représenter des sentiments, s'accompagne d'un don miraculeux pour représenter le corps humain. » Un silence gêné plana sur le groupe d'étudiants, quelque peu désarçonné par l'annonce. Le professeur continua sans se soucier « Notre premier thème sera : la perfection chez l'inconnu. Tous les cours que nous allons faire auront le but d'améliorer votre réalisation finale. » sur ce, il invita les étudiants à entrer dans la salle.

Newt pénétra dans la pièce, son regard se promenant sur les murs, l'estrade et l'étudiant qui était dessus. Il était entré le dernier, Newt se dirigea vers le seul chevalet libre, qui se trouvait dans la salle à côté. Le blond posa son sac, sortant son matériel, lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers l'estrade il vit un autre étudiant entrain de retirer son haut. Ils allaient donc représenter des humains, sans vraiment de vêtements. Newt haussa les épaules, cela ne lui posait pas de problème. D'un coup le modèle se retourna, le cœur du blond manqua un battement, stupéfait. Devant lui se tenait le garçon de l'autre fois, le brun s'était mis debout sur l'estrade, son regard scannait les visages un par un et il s'arrêtât sur Newt.


End file.
